Talk:BrambleClan/@comment-36672993-20180828024615
Oh and here's the part I already wrote: ‘Come here, Willowkit! I can’t wash you if you keep squirming around!’ scolded my mother Lilyflower.’ I scrambled over. I hated washing, but today was my sixth moon. I was about to become an apprentice! Soon, Squirrelstar’s voice yowled:’LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER UNDER THE HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING! Today, three kits will be made apprentices! Skykit, step forward. From this moment you will be known as Skypaw. Your mentor will be Sparkpelt. Cloudkit, step forward. From this moment you will be known as Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Ambermoon. Willowkit, from this moment you will be known as Willowpaw. Your mentor will be Sorrelstripe. The Clan meeting is dismissed. I bounded over to my mentor, Sorrelstripe, for training. We started with hunting. I caught a blackbird and a plump squirrel! Sorrelstripe was really impressed. ‘I want you to come to the gathering tonight! Great job, Willowpaw.’ That night, I saw all the leaders on the great tree on the island. It was an amazing sight! I just can’t explain it in words. One day, I would be up there on the great tree, leaping up and announcing the things happening in our Clan. ''I thought. I heard Squirrelstar announce our apprenticeship. ‘ThunderClan’s prey is running well, and we have three new apprentices: Skypaw, Cloudpaw, and Willowpaw! Your turn, Mistystar.’ The Half-moon, Squirrelstar called me to her den. She said:’ Willowpaw, Alderheart belives you can talk with StarClan. You have had strange dreams, right?’ it was true. I did have strange dreams. ‘Yes.’ ‘So do you accept the post of medicine cat apprentice?’ ‘I do.’ ‘All right, then I’ll announce it to the Clan.’ She said. ''Alderheart’s apprentice? What an honor! He is one of the most respected cats in all of ThunderClan! ''Squirrelstar’s voice intrupted my thoughts. ‘LET ALL CATS OLD ENGOUH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER UNDER THE HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING! Willowpaw has now chosen the path of a medicine cat. Willowpaw, do you accept the pote of medicine cat apprentice?’ She said. ‘I do.’ Alderheart stepped forward. ‘Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the noble path of a That night, it was the half-moon, so we went to the Moonpool. I drank from the Moonpool， and fell asleep. When I opened my eyes, A small black cat was watching me. He rasped:’Beware the Lily of the valley! She will pull blood from blood, and the dew on the leaves will turn red!’ Green mist then shrouded my vision. When it cleared, he was gone. ‘See these leaves? That’s borage. You give it to a nursing queen, as it increases her supply of milk. And this is yarrow. It expels poison.’ Aldenheart said, pointing out each leaf as he spoke. ‘And that’s marigold. It can prevent infection, but is useless when dealing with rat bites.’ ''What a lot to learn! How do I remember it all? ''I thought. The next day, I was woken by sounds of cats screeching and growling. I was in the medicine cat den at that time, and I was safe. After I had scrambled to my paws, I quickly asked Alderheart what I was supposed to do. ‘Go get some cobweb, Cloudpaw needs lots. A ShadowClan cat had ripped open her belly! She’s alive, but badly wounded. Go get more cobwebs! Quick!’ he said. I hurried out of the camp. Skypaw followed me out. She asked:’Is Cloudpaw OK? I saw a ShadowClan cat rip open her belly! Willowpaw, where are you going?’ She said. ‘I’m going to get more cobwebs for Cloudpaw.’ I told her. ‘Well , I’m coming with you!’ she said. I had just poked my head into the hollow trunk when I heard a voice rasp: ‘Going somewhere?’ The voice said. I turned my head, and found myself face-to-face with a snarling ShadowClan warrior! He was about to slash open my throat when Skypaw jumped on him! She wrestled with the ShadowClan cat for a long time. Then she lay on the ground, defeated. The ShadowClan warrior posed, ready to kill her. I bunched my musles, ready to defend my littermate in case she really was defeated. Then I tripped over a root, and fell back into the hollow tree, unable to see the battle. I sat up in time to see Skypaw leap up and cling onto his back. ‘For Cloudpaw!’ she yelled, raking her claws across his throat. He ran away, bleeding. I wrapped more cobweb on the stick, and put some on another stick as well. I checked Skypaw for injuries, but she seemed to be all right. I picked up one stick, and Skypaw picked up the other. We went back to ThunderClan. But as we approached, A shrill voice rang out. ‘No! Squirrelstar! Don’t leave me! Not after Bramblestar left! Please…’ It was Squirrelstar’s daughter, Sparkpelt, who was also Skypaw’s mentor. Sparkpelt was deputy, so that meant she was going to be leader. ''Skypaw is SOOOOO lucky. She’s the leader’s apprentice! Alderheart told me to deal with injuries while he aconpanied Sparkpelt to the Moonpool. I fell asleep a few hours after he went away. ‘LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER UNDER THE HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING!’ Sparkstar had gotten over the death of her mother Squirrelstar. ‘It is with great sorrow that I announce the death of our leader, Squirrelstar. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Ambermoon!’ she meowed, and dismissed us with a wave of her tail. ‘Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the medicine cat code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?’ Alderheart asked me. ‘I do.’ ‘Then, Willowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Willowleaf.’ The other medicine cats then chanted my new name. A full medicine cat at last, ''I thought. After I drifted into sleep, the small black cat appeared again. ‘The hour of the prophecy draws near! Beware!’ then he disappeared. Again. I plunged through the bushes on the edge of the island. Tonight was the night of the gathering. The moon was full and bright above me. The leaders jumped up onto the great tree. I watched as the leaders made their announcements. Sparkstar announced the death of Squirrelstar, and Ambermoon’s promotion. But then, right there at the gathering, she made Skypaw and Cloudpaw warriors! I chanted Skycloud and Cloudwillow’s new names louder then ever. Then she stepped back and let Mistystar, leader of RiverClan, speak. She reported seeing a fox head across to WindClan territory, and two new warriors. Then she stepped back to let Harestar, leader of WindClan speak. He announced the death of a WindClan elder but WindClan still staying strong. He then stepped back to let Leafstar, leader of SkyClan speak. She reported less birds in SkyClan’s territory, thus they were looking for more prey. At last, Tigerstar, the ShadowClan leader, spoke. He announced the apprenticeship of his and Dovewing’s kits. The gathering was then over. But a voice yowled: ‘Wait! I have something to say!’ and with that, my mother, Lilyflower, jumped up onto the great tree. ‘I am separating! We will form a Clan stronger then any lake Clan, all of them, even! GoldenClan! Follow me!’ She yowled as she plunged into the bushes. My sisters followed, and so did my aunt, Grassheart. A WindClan cat named Jadestone followed as well, and a RiverClan cat named Mapleheart, as well as my father, Ashpelt. I watched in horror. Realization struck me. ''That was what the prophecy reffered to! My mother, whose first name was Lily, was the Lily of the valley. Blood will be pulled from blood because this will break many family bonds. There might even be a battle… I followed my family, into a new home.